civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
28th Regiment United States Colored Troops
The 28th Regiment United States Colored Troops, also called the 28th Regiment Indiana Infantry (Colored) 1, was an African American combat unit from the state of Indiana that fought in the American Civil War. History On November 30, 1863, the United States Department of War authorized Indiana Governor Oliver P. Morton to raise one regiment of infantry composed of African Americans. On December 3, the state's adjutant general issued orders to begin accepting enlistments, which began December 24. On January 12, 1864, the War Department notified Morton that the regiment would be called the "28th Regiment of U.S. Colored Troops." Reverend Willis Revels, a minister of the African Methodist Episcopal Church in Indianapolis, Indiana was the chief recruiting officer. Recruits trained until the end of March at a camp established on land owned by Calvin Fletcher, a prominent citizen. The camp was named "Camp Fremont" in honor of John C. Frémont, the 1856 Republican presidential nominee and Union army general. On April 25, six companies of the 28th left Indianapolis for Washington, D.C., where they were attached to the capital's defenses. The 28th sustained heavy casualties in the Battle of the Crater at the Siege of Petersburg, Virginia, on July 30, 1864, when nearly half of its soldiers were killed or wounded. William Fox (see references) put the 28th's loses at 11 killed, 64 wounded and 13 missing, a total of 88. Following the Battle of the Crater, the depleted ranks of the 28th were filled with four more companies of recruits raised in Indiana and sent to make the command a full regiment. After the Confederate surrender at Appomattox, the 28th was moved to the Mexican border in Texas as part of the American response to the French intervention in Mexico. The 28th was formally mustered out in Texas on November 28, 1865. It returned to Indianapolis January 6, 1866, to a reception in its honor. According to Frederick H. Dyer (see references), the regiment suffered a total of 212 fatalities: two officers and 45 enlistees killed and mortally wounded in combat and one officer and 164 enlistees who died of disease. An Indiana historical marker commemorating the regiment was erected in Indianapolis in 2004. Service *Organized December 24, 1863 *Battle of the Crater at the Siege of Petersburg, Virginia, on July 30, 1864 *Moved to the Mexican border in Texas as part of the American response to the French intervention in Mexico *Mustered out on November 8, 1865 Notes * The regiment is distinct from the 28th Regiment Indiana Volunteers, which was the infantry designation assigned to the 1st Regiment Indiana Cavalry. See also *United States Colored Troops *List of United States Colored Troops Civil War Units References *Dyer, Frederick Henry, A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion, Des Moines: Dyer Publishing Co., 1908. http://www.bjmjr.com/cwnorth/28usci.htm *Fox, William F., Regimental Losses in the American Civil War 1861-1865, Albany, NY: Albany Publishing Co., 1889, Chapter VI. http://www.civilwarhome.com/chapt6.htm *Indiana Battle Flag Commission, Indiana Battle Flags and a Record of Indiana Organizations in the Mexican, Civil and Spanish-American Wars, Indianapolis, 1929, pp. 211–213. *Indiana Historical Bureau, Historical Marker Database: 28th Regiment USCT, annotation of marker text. http://199.8.200.229/db/markers_display.asp?ID=3 **Terrell, W.H.H., Report of the Adjutant General of the State of Indiana, 8 vols., Indianapolis: A. H. Connor, State Printer, 1865-1869. **Thornbrough, Emma Lou, The Negro in Indiana: A Study of a Minority, Indianapolis, 1957; reprinted, 1985. **Thornbrough, Gayle et al. (eds.), The Diary of Calvin Fletcher, 9 vols., Indianapolis, 1972-1983. External links *[http://www.in.gov/history/files/7023.pdf Indiana's 28th Regiment: Black Soldiers for the Union, Indiana Historian, Indianapolis: Indiana Historical Bureau, February 1994] *Indiana War Memorial Battle Flag Collection: 28th Regiment United States Colored Troops United States Colored Infantry, 028 28 Category:Military units and formations established in 1864 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865